Pieces
by JustAnUnstableHalfBreed
Summary: After the events of Drive Thru, Mackenzie decides to confront Horny once and for all...and end up making a powerful bond in the process. Mackenzie X Horny/Archie Will contain strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This was it. She was going to end it all.

Mackenzie's brown eyes regarded the restaurant before her emotionlessly while her hands

tugged lightly on her black jacket, the cool, night wind blowing through her hair. Hella-Burger. The

famous fast food chain with greasy burgers and salty fries...and a demonic mascot: Horny the

Clown. Her father loved this place and she was, of course, quite familiar with the place. It had

been around since before she was born. It was apart of her, and her friends, childhood. Then her

childhood came back and decided to slaughter her friends with a meatcleaver. Yeah. That wasn't

a fun time….But then why was she here? I mean, everything seemed to be over right? She

watched the asshole go up in flames. Heh. She wished that was the end of it. As soon as she saw

that Fisher was gone, she knew this nightmare wasn't going to end yet. Mackenzie, however, did

have a plan that she hoped would get rid of the vengeful spirit using the information she now

knew...and that's why she was here now. Though an expression of nervousness did flash across

her face as her hand reached for door knob, but her face turned stoic once again as she began to

fiddle with the lock, using a hair pin she had brought. Thank god Van taught her how to lock pick

back in 9th grade. The click of the door unlocking brought both joy and fear to the now 18 year

old's heart, but she didn't miss a beat in pulling it open and entering as briskly as the wind that

rustled the trees outside.

It was so...dark in here. She mentally slapped herself. Jesus, Mackenzie. Of course it was

dark. This place wasn't a 24 hour McDonalds! No one was here...except for /him/...

"Hello?" The brunette called out into the darkness. Her only response was the deadly silence...and

a sinister laugh. Aahh...So the bastard was here. Mackenzie took a step back, her eyes narrowing

and flickering all around the dark restaurant. 'Be prepared be prepared be prepared.' She thought,

preparing herself for the clown to come out from any little corner or crack. But she wasn't fast

enough...One, powerful arm wrapped around her lower section, in-between her stomach and

waist while the familiar touch of a cold metal meatcleaver pressed up against her neck. The

demonic clown that held her hostage let out a dark chuckle through his speaker like mouth.

"Heheheh. Back for seconds? Don't you know that fast food kills!?"

 **_Hey guys! Rubix Cube here! I've gotten a bit of writer's block for The Christmas Demon's Assistant, but I promise I'll continue it! So behold my new story! I've become really obsessed with the 2007 movie Drive Thru! XD So here's a Mackenzie X Horny/Archie story!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mackenzie's breath hitched in fear as the weapon that had killed her friends

trailed tauntingly against the flesh of her neck, almost daring her to move so it could

bathe itself in red. On the other side, Horny was filled with both a joyful hate with that

fact that he could finally kill off the last child of his murderer...but he was also confused.

Why the hell did she come back willingly? She clearly knew what he would do if she

came into his domain. Unfortunately, his arrogance and pride got the best of him. Now

he could finally get his revenge and slaughter Mackenzie. Heheh, he could just imagine

the look on her mother's face when she found out he had taken what she loved most.

The clown began to press the cool metal against the brown eyed girl's neck, almost

breaking the skin before she gasped out a word that made him freeze.

"Archie!"

Every muscle stiffened in shock. When was the last time someone addressed him by

his real name…? Well, Mackenzie's bitch of a mother did when she shot him IN THE

MOUTH, but that didn't really matter at the moment. Since he was a kid, the name

'Horny the Clown' had practically been branded onto him as the son of the one and only

Jack Benjamin who had created the -at the time- small fast food chain, Hella-Burger.

Don't get me wrong, he loved his job as the mascot! It's just...when everyone, even your

own father to tease you always refers to you as the persona you are most known for,

you tend to almost forget what your real name is.

Horny pulled back his weapon and spun the girl around violently, moving his

hand roughly to her shoulder to keep her in place. He didn't realize he had been

breathing so heavily until he saw confusion flooding Mackenzie's brown eyes when his

demonic, orange-red eyes met her own. Damn it, he needed to get a grip! With an

angered growl, the clown allowed his violent need for revenge take control once again,

raising the meat cleaver up over his head to bring down on his victim. He saw her eyes

widen in shock and quickly she repeated his name.

"Archie!"

Again, he hesitated. Shit! Frustrated, Horny/Archie pushed the brunette away from him

in a very rough manner, causing her to almost fall over backwards. Luckily for her, she

caught her balance before she could go down and slowly returned her cold gaze to the

vengeful spirit, who regarded her with resentment.

"Why the hell did you come back here? To mock me for /failing/ to make you as HOT as

can be?" He taunted, before a low chuckle escaped him. "Heh. Perhaps you want to

die~"

"No." The 18 year old responded impassively, her expression never faltering. "I came to

end this once and for all." With that said, Mackenzie took a deep breath and

approached the killer, her boots clacking dully against the tiled floor...and stuck her

hand out toward Horny.

"I'm sorry."

What...the….fuuuuuuuu-

The demonic clown blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry...What my mom and her friends did to you was a really shitty thing, and you

didn't deserve it." Mackenzie frowned and finally averted her gaze away from the

murderous spirit to the floor. "While I can understand your meaning...killing my friends

was not the way to go about this...and I don't know if I can let that pain go just yet...but I

still want you to know that I'm...sorry."

Horny/Archie was speechless. She was...actually apologizing to him for what her

mother did...even after what he did to her? He honestly didn't know how to take this.

Part of him wanted to chop her up into little, bloody bits for her little 'truce' offering, but

the more sane side of him wanted to accept. No one had ever done this to him;

apologized for the torment he experienced. He had never...encountered this kind of

kindness from another human being that wasn't his father…

After endless minutes of hazel and golden eyes locked in silence, Horny gave in with a

begrudged sigh and slowly slipped his gloved hand into the bear, outstretched hand of

the daughter of his worst enemy...and gave it a gentle shake.


End file.
